Journey to the Past
by Mythgirl411
Summary: When Enjolras Romanov and his best friend Combeferre are separated from Ras' twin sister things get crazy. Ten years after everything happened Ras wants his sister back. What happens when a girl shows up who is his sister? Can the siblings make it through the trials that are ahead for them? Let's see.


**Hi low everyone. So this is putting Les Amis De'l ABC into Anastasia. I'm gonna change the story a bit and make it more like the musical but I am also gonna change who the princess will fall in love with. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Les Miserables or Anastasia. Bye and enjoy.**

 _Enjolras pov  
_ We were happy ten years ago. Our family was alive ten years ago. My twin sister and I were in Russia ten years ago with our family. My name is Enjolras Romanov. I have blond hair and icy blue eyes. I live in Paris with granmama, the douger duchess. My twin sister disappeared ten years ago. Sophie Romanov had dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. On the night of a ball the Bolsheviks invaded the palace and attacked the guests. They killed our family. My sister, our closest friend, and I ran. We managed to escape with the help of two children. One had red hair and green eyes and the other had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Sophie and I were separated. I had to go with Combeffere alone to Paris. Now after ten years I wish to resume the search for my twin.

I was in my office when Combeffere came rushing in. His light brown hair was slightly messy and his hazel eyes showed excitement. His glasses rested on his face.  
"Ras. Look at this." He handed me a piece of paper. On it was a rumor running around Russia that Sophie was alive and out there somewhere.  
"Ferre. This is just a rumor." Ferre gave me an unamused look.  
"You always thought that she survived. Why not search for her?" I looked at him then touched the bracelet I had that matched the necklace my sister had.  
"Fine. Let us start a search." Ferre smiled and I smiled back. Now the hard part began.

 _Sophie pov  
_ I was walking down a road with Feuilly and Jehan. The three of us had just been released from the orphanage. My dark brown hair was back in a braid and my icy blue eyes looked ahead. For ten years I had been in the orphanage. I had no memories of my past. The only clue I had was a necklace that had a silver pendant on it. It said _Together Forever in Paris_. Feuilly and Jehan had been dropped off the same day as me and we were released the same day. Feuilly has red hair and green eyes. Jehan has light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

As we were walking I felt something familiar. I walked down the road not hearing Feuilly and Jehan calling for me. I stopped in front of a palace. I went inside.

As I was walking I found a picture of a family. I looked and saw a young boy and girl standing side by side. The boy had blond hair and icy blue eyes. The girl had dark brown hair and icy blue eyes.  
"Phie!" Jehan and Feuilly came running up. I kept looking at the picture. I touched it and whispered.  
"Ras." I shook my head. Memories came flooding back in bits and pieces.  
"Hey! What are you all doing here?!" We turned to see two men standing there. One was bald and had black eyes. The other one, who had spoken, had dark brown hair and brown eyes. I huffed and spoke.  
"This place looks pretty abandoned to me so I can go where I want."  
"Phie." Both Feuilly and Jehan hissed.  
"Where are you from?" The man with dark brown hair asked me.  
"How did you know I wasn't from here?"  
"I didn't. Now I do." I glared at the man in front of me. He stared at me then focused on the painting behind me. He looked shocked then spoke quietly to the man with him. The man with dark brown hair came up and circled me.  
"What are you doing?"  
"It's just you look a awful lot like the lost princess."  
"Huh?" He pointed behind me at the painting.  
"No way. I can't be a princess."  
"I suppose not. It's just my friend and I here were heading to Paris as soon as we find the lost princess so we can reunite her and her brother. But if you're not her then it's fine." The two began walking away and I looked at the painting again.  
"Wait."  
"Yes?"  
"So say I am this princess. How would I know? I mean it's possible that I wouldn't remember."  
"I suppose."  
"So maybe if I go to Paris this prince can tell me the truth."  
"True. And hey if you aren't the princess no harm right?" I nodded my head and turned to my two friends.  
"Can you two come with? Please?" Jehan smiled while Feuilly chuckled.  
"Sure. We can't leave our best friend alone." Jehan said.  
"More like we can't leave her alone with two strange men." Feuilly said. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

We boarded a train for France. Grantaire, the brown haired male, spoke.  
"We just have to make one little stop."  
"What? You never told me I had to meet someone else."  
"It is Enjolras and Sophie's best friend and two other gentleman. No one gets close to Enjolras without first going threw them." I huffed and fiddled with my necklace.  
"Stop that." Bossuet, the bald man, spoke.  
"What is it anyway?"  
"I've had it since I could remember. It is the only clue I have of my family." I showed the two gentleman the pendant.  
"So this is why you want to go to Paris."  
"Yep."

On the way they taught me everything about being a Romanov. The last night I fell asleep soundly.

 _Feuilly pov_  
I had been holding a secret for ten years. Sophie was Sophie Romanov. I knew because I had helped the Romanov twins escape. When they had been separated I had taken Sophie to the orphanage. When she had woken up I realized she had no memories of her childhood.

After Sophie fell asleep I went to where Grantaire and the others were.  
"Grantaire." He looked up at me.  
"You don't remember me do you?" Grantaire studied me then looked shocked.  
"Feuilly?"  
"Yep."  
"How...Wait if you are here then that means that she is..."  
"Yeah. You guessed right. Sophie is Sophie Marie Alexandra Romanov." Jehan looked shocked as did Grantaire. Bossuet spoke up.  
"So that means we actually found the heir." I nodded my head. Jehan spoke up.  
"Wait what are we going to tell her?"  
"Nothing. We can't force her to remember." Jehan spoke up.  
"But..."  
"Jehan. I know how you feel. I have been wanting to tell her for ten years but if I did she would be put in danger again. The Bolsheviks were searching for any survivors. They still are." Jehan nodded reluctantly. I smiled.  
"It won't be forever. I'll tell her the truth."

 _Enjolras pov_  
I was in my office working while Ferre was trying to talk to me.  
"Enough. We've been searching for months and had nothing but bad luck."  
"Ras..."  
"I wish to see no more people claiming to be my sister." Ferre sighed and left the room. Once he left I leaned back and touched the bracelet I had. I felt tears stream down my cheeks. I know you are out there Phie. Where are you?

 _Sophie pov_  
I woke up and got changed into a dress. I went to where the boys were and opened the door. They looked up and Feuilly looked shocked.  
"Wow." Jehan squealed and ran over. He twirled me around.  
"Like a princess."  
"It doesn't look weird?" I asked looking down.  
"Not even a little bit. Right Feuilly?"  
"No. Not at all." Jehan pulled me over and made me sit down. He fixed my hair. After he fixed it I smiled and then looked down sad. Jehan sat on the bed.  
"You'll be fine. Just be yourself." I fiddled with my necklace.  
"What if I can't do this? I've always wanted to find my family and now I'm scared." Feuilly sat down in front of me and pulled me close. Jehan rubbed my back.

Once we arrived at a house we were greeted by a young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He also had a cane despite how young he was. We were showed in and were taken to a room with two other gentleman. One had dirty blond hair and blue eyes and the other had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was also wearing glasses. After introductions were given the three men questioned me. Finally the one with glasses asked me one last question.  
"How did you escape the palace." I looked down trying to think then I spoke as if in a trance.  
"There were two boys. They worked in the palace. They helped the three of us escape through a secret passageway. They showed us to the trainstation." I shook my head.  
"Excuse me." I went outside. Memories were coming back but no faces just blurry figures.

 _Feuilly pov_  
I watched Phie leave. I sighed and turned to Ferre. He looked straight at me then grew shocked.  
"Feuilly?" I nodded my head.  
"You're alive? Wait. If you're here..."  
"Yes. She is Sophie Marie Alexandra Romanov." The other two men in the room were shocked.  
"What's going on?" The one named Courfeyrac asked in a thick French accent. Ferre sighed.  
"We escaped just like how she said. Feuilly was one of the boys who helped us as was Grantaire." R looked shocked.  
"You knew it was me?"  
"It's hard to forget the two people that saved our lives." The one named Joly spoke.  
"Then she is actually..." Ferre nodded.  
"I actually knew before we questioned her. That necklace of hers is one of a kind. And also when she met my eyes I saw recognition flash into hers for a second. But I suspect she doesn't remember who she is?" I shook my head.  
"She lost her memories that night. I couldn't bring myself to tell her. She would have been put in danger." Ferre nodded.  
"Indeed. There is still one little problem. Ras is refusing to see anyone else claiming to be her. But I have an idea." Courfeyrac smirked.  
"So the perfect friend is going to disobey the orders of a prince for once?" Ferre glared at the man. Joly spoke up.  
"What is your plan?"  
"Tonight we're going to the ballet remember? Ras will be there." Ferre gave me a knowing look. I nodded.  
"Well then I suppose if we just happen to be there we should say hello." I said. Ferre smiled and nodded. I went out to go get Sophie.

 _Sophie pov_  
I was breathing hard when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Phie." I sighed and spoke.  
"I'm sorry. I had to get out." Feuilly chuckled and put his arms around my waist.  
"It's perfectly understandable. How about tonight we go to the ballet? Might be a nice break." I smiled.  
"Sounds perfect."

At the theater I decided to wander around. I was looking out a window when memories hit me again. Ugh. Why me? I walked around some more when I bumped into someone.  
"Oh. I'm sorry." I said looking up. The young man had blond hair and icy blue eyes. We both looked shocked. Just the memories hit. I held my head.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes. It happens sometimes. It's when I get memories." Just then one of the young men from earlier came running up. He was the one who had glasses.  
"Ras. I've been looking everywhere for you."  
"I just wanted some time to myself Ferre." The man noticed me and smiled gently.  
"Hello again." I nodded in response. Just then the blond noticed my necklace.  
"That necklace..." I looked down at it.  
"I've had it since as long as I can remember. I had it around my neck when I was dropped off at the orphanage."  
"May I?" I nodded and handed it to him. He read what was written and was shocked.  
"Impossible." Then he turned to his friend.  
"I thought I said no more."  
"Ras. Please. It is her."  
"Ferre." Suddenly my head hurt. I clutched it tightly and fell back. I was caught in arms.  
"Phie."  
"I'm fine Feuilly." The blond looked shocked.  
"Feuilly?"  
"It is nice to see you again your highness."  
"Feuilly. What is going on?" He looked away and spoke.  
"Phie. There has been something I have been hiding from you. You are the lost princess. I was one of the boys that helped you and your brother and Ferre escaped." As he spoke it all came back to me. I held a hand to my mouth and tears were streaming down my cheeks. I stood up and ran away.

 _Enjolras pov_  
I was shocked. This girl was my twin sister. There was no doubt about it. I spoke to Ferre.  
"Just this once I'm going to forgive you for meddling." I took off after my twin.

I found her breathing heavily in hallway. I went up and grabbed her arm. She froze and then turned towards me. I handed her the necklace back. She hesitated than took it.  
"You remember don't you?" She froze and then nodded. I pulled her close for the first time in ten years. Phie buried her face into my chest.

 _Sophie pov_  
I kept my face in Ras' chest.  
"I missed you so much." I heard him say. I smiled.  
"I'm glad I finally found my family. Though I did have Feuilly and Jehan with me." I stayed like that with my twin brother holding me closely.

 **Okay. First part done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.**


End file.
